Inbetween
by Bloomhunger
Summary: „You should know by now that there are vampires roaming the halls at night," he spoke calmly and silkily and for a second, Yui thought she could hear a trace of humour in his voice. „Like you, you mean." "Exactly like me." His face was eerily serene, calm and yet something feral lingered in his crimson glare. She was scared and so she should be. [Yui x Sakamaki Brothers]


Hello dear reader! This venture is a new and exciting one for me. Firstly because it's so unlike anything I've ever written and secondly because I've been struggling with writer's block for the better part of a year and now I find my quill quivering with untold stories, waiting to take over virgin pages. I recently finished the Diabolik Lovers anime after playing through the visual novels and my fingers were itching to put my own spin on Yui's story. Yes, it will be different from the source material but I endeavour to keep the characters in-character and I can already now promise, that this little thing will be quite a lot darker than the anime or the visual novels though I intend to keep the humour and reverse-harem situation intact. A bit of fair warning though: this story will contain copious amounts of blood, mindgames, lemons, BDSM*, power-play, coarse language, violence, borderline non-consensual situations, morally questionable behavior and so on. Thus this story is - and will always be - of an M-rated nature as MA is not an option. If this makes you feel uneasy, then this is not for you. If you're still reading, then all there is left for me to say is: enjoy! If you enjoyed it and feel like it (or even if you didn't and still feel like it) please feel free to review as I enjoy (constructive) criticism quite as much as I enjoy praise.

*BDSM: (acronym) Bondage &amp; Discipline, Dominance &amp; Submission, Sadism &amp; Masochism

* * *

**Prologue: Foolish**

* * *

The world was upside down. At least that was how Yui Komori felt as she dragged her tired body through the polished marble corridor in a desperate effort to reach her bedroom. She craved sleep and solitude, the constant onslaught of territorial behaviour and show of fangs around her too much for her to bear. She had lasted a week so far, in the claws and fangs of the blood-sucking sadistic Sakamaki brothers and already, she was on the verge of breaking down from exhaustion.

A stinging sensation below her jaw flared up and caused her to cringe. Her hand instantly and instinctively reached upwards to stroke the painful mark but lingered on the healing scars below, some days old, some fresh. She winced and dropped her hand before proceeding onwards down the hall. She didn't know what to think, how to think it or if she should think about the bizarre situation at all. She didn't have the energy.

Finally she reached her bedroom door and exhaled loudly, fatigue finally taking its toll on the young woman's body. Her hand lingered on the cold metal of the handle a little longer than it should have, as the thought occurred to her, that something – or someone – might just as well wait for her behind the door. Ayato had taken a liking to appearing out of nowhere – seemingly at least – when she went to bed and she was in no state of mind to deal with any more bites today.

The corridor was flooded with pale moonlight and there she stood, hesitant to find her bed and with it sleep. She'd hesitated too long. She knew of his presence before he spoke, a taller frame looming behind her almost carefully and casting a dark shadow on the door.  
„You ought to be sleeping."

The apathy in his calm, deep voice caught her off guard and her breath caught in her throat. There was something about the way he tended to state the obvious and sound incredibly cryptic at the same time that distinguished the lonesome vampire from the rest of his sadistic family. Not that he was non-violent or less scary, but he was a different shade of grey compared to the equally diverse rest of them. Subaru was violent, openly so and yet he had his gentle moments. Of the six brothers, she found him to be the most contrasting.

„I know," she breathed meekly, eager to disappear through the doors and yet hesitant to find out if Ayato was indeed waiting for her there. She looked over her shoulder, just to immediately turn her gaze back to the door knob when her eyes met his crimson stare. „Then why aren't you? You should know by now that there are vampires roaming the halls at night," he spoke calmly and silkily and for a second, Yui thought she could hear a trace of humour before his voice turned stern again. „Like you, you mean." Where she found the courage to speak so freely, she didn't know. It had only been a week since the white-haired male had destroyed her phone without much ado and punched a hole in a solid wall. There was no telling what he could do to her. Then again, she would have said the same about any of the six brothers, cruel as they were in their own ways.

„Exactly like me. Or Raito. Or Reiji. Or Kanato. Or Ayato. Or even Shu," the way he pronounced each of their names caused a shiver to run down her spine. At least about Raito she needed not worry now, she thought, seeing as she had left him outside, smirking like a maniac a mere half-hour ago. Her fatigue seemed forgotten, replaced by a sudden surging of adrenaline. „Foolish girl," he continued his rant, and she felt him leaning closer, almost touching her back with his torso but keeping just a little distance. „You should have run when you had the chance."

She knew that he was right. How could she deny it? She had known it too when she had contemplated packing her few belongings and making a run for it. But the fear of the unknown had been greater than her wish to leave the manor and it's menacing inhabitants behind.  
„Yes," she whispered, her voice barely audible, almost drowned out by the thumping of her beating heart. She knew that he could hear it as clearly as the words she had breathed and for a moment she thought she heard his breath hitch.„If you stay here, you will die," he whispered, a clear strain audible in his voice. She almost wanted to answer but was denied the chance when suddenly she felt cold hands grasp her shoulders and turn her around to face him. His face was eerily serene, no trace of the typically angry expression he usually wore. Right now he looked calm and yet something feral lingered in his red-eyed glare. Yui felt her lips part and a breath, that she did not realize that she had been holding, escape.

„Stupid foolish girl," Subaru almost growled and sighed all at once, his eyes fixed on the numerous bite-marks along her neck. As he leaned in and bent down towards her mauled neck, she tensed, pulse quickening significantly. His breath was warm and as tantalizing as it was scaring her.  
„Don't let yourself be fooled, girl," he growled darkly. „Don't forget, not even for a second, what we are and the lengths we'd go to go get what we crave. No matter how differently we go about it or how diverse we might seem, in this we are equal. Sadistic, perverse animals. And you're too mouth-watering to just ignore. You're prey."

Her eyes widened in shock and agony as he slowly sunk his fangs into the milky flesh above her collarbone, almost as if to prove his point. As soft as his lips on her skin felt, as harsh were his ministrations as he drew deeply, lapping at the blood he had spilled. A whimpering sound escaped her lips as the sharp pain grew increasingly difficult to stand and her knees buckled, leaving it up to the vampire to steady her by catching her between the door and his own body. The heat of her tired self and the chill of his skin was maddening, causing her pulse to quicken and his lapping to intensify, a silent groan mingling with his sucking sounds. Just when she was beginning to fear that he would never stop, the burning sensation disappeared. She could hear him panting slightly as he withdrew and she watched in horror and awe as he licked the deep red liquid from his lips, savouring every drop. Fatigue hit her like a freight-train and her legs finally gave in and she fell. She could faintly make out a grunt as she caught her arm, preventing her from colliding with the marble floor.

Without a word from her assailant or her own lips, he lifted her up unceremoniously and opened the door, finding the room beyond it deserted, just as she had hoped it would be. Seconds later and without another word, she was in her bed, alone save for the throbbing pain on her neck reminding her of him. Sleep came fast and thankfully, she succumbed to the sweet beckoning darkness that clawed at her consciousness, Subaru's warning echoing in her numbing mind.


End file.
